cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue and Retribution
Rescue and Retribution is the second mission in Renegade. The objective is to liberate civilians from a "religious conditioning camp" formed by the Black Hand. Background Captain Parker's next "assignment" was in a remote agricultural area in Mexico, where the Black Hand had "religious conditioning camps". GDI had already failed trying to liberate the civilians once. Havoc was impatient to get moving and free the civilians from Nod's clutches, but General Locke wanted to wait until General Sheppard sent reinforcments. Havoc "liberated" a GDI hovercraft after being hold to stand down. General Locke was naturally angered, but he decided to send in the remaining GDI forces to assist Havoc. Overview After landing in his "borrowed" hovercraft, Havoc reached a GDI base that was nearly destroyed. He quickly dealt with the Nod opposition in the base and liberated two GDI POWs. He proceded along a path leading into the mountains, and reached the commander of the destroyed base, Captain Duncan. The captain thanked him for rescuing him and gave Havoc the prototype GS-2 Ion Cannon Beacon that he had been carrying. Havoc returned to the base to cover the GDI troops as they were evacuated. He destroyed several Nod Cargo Trucks with C4, and countinued on his way. Havoc killed a Nod officer who was radioing Command for reinforcements. After using C4 to destroy two Nod Turrets on the beach engaging a GDI Gunboat, Havoc freed several civilians. He was informed by them about a path behind the tool shed nearby. Havoc radioed for a GDI Transport Helicopter to evacuate the civilians. Havoc took command of a Medium Tank that General Locke had sent after the Turrets were destroyed. In his tank, Havoc entered a tunnel, and emerged on the other side, where he destroyed a Nod Light Tank and several Gun Emplacements. He used his Pierce sniper rifle to shoot a Nod Officer on a bridge. Unfortunately, the bridge was barricaded, so Havoc had to abandon his tank and countinue on foot. He picked up the officer's keycard, and entered a tunnel with a Tiberium pool. There, he encountered Visceriods, which he quickly dispatched. A Nod Harvester was destroyed with unguided rockets. Havoc then liberated several civilian clergies, and Locke sent reinforcements. Eventually, Havoc reached a Hand of Nod, guarded by Nod infantry and a SAM site. Havoc demolished the SAM site and killed everyone in the Hand of Nod, sparing several civilians who had been forced to fight for Nod, who fled back to their village. Havoc accessed the Hand's Master Control Terminal, and blew it up with C4. Havoc countinued uphill, and reached a Nod Commuinications Center. He killed all Nod personel, and acquired data on opening the detention center. He then eliminated a ajacent SAM site and liberated the civilians and GDI POWs, who were airlifted out of the area. Transcript Cutscene (A GDI Transport Helicopter lands on General Locke's helicopter carrier. Havoc steps out. General Locke waves to him to come up from the bridge. Locke is shown with Lieutenant Adriana Maus inside the bridge. A door opens and Havoc walks in.) Havoc: Where's my medal? (Locke clears his throat. Havoc salutes.) Locke: I'm a brigadier general, Havoc. The least you can do is call me sir. Havoc: You got it....sir. (Locke sighs.) Locke: We've cracked the encription on the intel you acquired. It details Nod troop movements and force sizes, generally, unremarkable information. But this....is something special. As you know, Nod has a special forces division of elite asassins, called the Black Hand. This is a covert communiqué detailing two top secret Black Hand operations. The first is in Guatemala. The second is in the remote agricultural we're approaching. Details are sketchy at best. Nod forces are herding civilians into "religous conditioning camps". Havoc: Torture, and brainwashing. Locke: No doubt. After processing they're being escorted by the Black Hand to an undisclosed location. We launched an assault on the area two hours ago. It failed. Our reinforcements from our support craft in six hours. Havoc: They're torturing civvies, we can't wait six hours, let's roll! (Havoc heads for the door) Locke: Six hours, captain! Until then you are ordered to stand down. I won't have you risking multi-million dollar equipment on any of your impulsive gung-ho tactics! You're part of a team, Havoc. It's time for you to start acting as such! Are we clear? (Silence) Locke: Are we clear?! Havoc: Crystal. Sir. (Havoc leaves. Locke sighs again.) Locke: Get General Sheppard on the line, we need those reinforcements yesterday. (An alarm sounds. Locke goes over to Maus.) Locke: Status report. Maus: Uh, General? We have a... situation. It's Captain Parker, sir. Locke: Havoc? Maus: He's... liberated a hovercraft, sir (They watch a hovercraft leave the helicarrier. Locke sighs.) Locke: Launch our remaining support craft. Maus: Sir? Locke: You have your orders, Lieutenant. If he survives, I'll pin a medal on him... then I'll have him shot. Briefing Satellite imagery indicates the Nod Detention Center is adjacent to the Nod Commuinications Center. Locate the Nod Detention Center. Hint: Complete your secondary mission objectives. In-game Locke: Now, locate the Nod Detention Center, the civilians are being held there. (Havoc climbs up a ladder and kills a Nod soldier near a destroyed GDI Power Plant.) GDI Soldier #1: It's Havoc! Our base is destroyed, and Nod is taking prisoners. Follow me! (Havoc follows the soldier. Another GDI soldier up ahead is killed by Nod troops. Havoc moves in and kills them in return. Two GDI POWs stand up.) GDI POW: Thanks for the save. Did you find Captain Duncan yet? I think he went down the path behind the construction yard. GDI Soldier #2: This is the path. Let's go! They proceed up the path, killing several Nod Soldiers along the way. They arrive at a small cabin, where Nod soldiers are attacking someone inside. Havoc quickly eliminates them.) Captain Duncan: In here! Good timing. Nod was closing in. I've been protecting something special. It's a prototype homing beacon for GDI's new space-based Ion Cannon. Great for taking out large structure. Once you place the beacon, you have ten seconds to clear the area. I got to go see to my men. Good luck. (The group heads back to base and Captain Duncan and his troops are airlifted out. Havoc destroys several Nod Cargo Trucks with C4. He returns to the shed.) Locke: Havoc, there's a Nod officer directing reinforcements from a guard tower up ahead. Take him out. (Several Light Tanks bombard a gate. An A-10 flies in and neutralizes them.) Nod Officer: Enemy forces closing in, requesting backup! (Havoc kills the officer.) Locke: Havoc, that tower offers a perfect vantage point for your sniper rifle. Use it to your advantage. (Havoc snipes several Nod Soldiers, and countinues up the road.) Gunboat: This is Gunboat Tango! We're taking Nod Turret fire! All availible units, please respond! Locke: Take out the Turrets to protect the Gunboat and we'll land some firepower. Havoc, C4 is inbound. Use it. (Havoc takes out the Turrets) Locke: I'm sending you a Medium Tank. (If Havoc dosen't get in the Medium Tank right away.) Locke: Havoc, you don't HAVE to take the tank, but it's standing by if you want it. (Havoc enters a barn with Nod soldiers and civilians inside and kills the soldiers. The civilians run back to their houses.) (If Havoc enters the house across the field with bales of hay from the barn.) Civilian: Watch for Nod machine guns and tanks beyond the tunnel. There's a small path behind the shed too, but it's too narrow for vehicles. (If Havoc enters the tool shed on a small hill above the farm.) Civilian: My family's been taken to some sort of camp! We need your help. There's a small path behind the shed if you want to go on foot, but the next field is heavily defended, you'll have to be careful! Havoc: My friends need a ride, AT-7. Pick'em up! Transport Helicopter: This is Air Transport 7, we're evacuating the area, stand by. (A GDI Transport Helicopter arrives and the civilians are evacuated.) Locke: Nice work, I'm airdropping supplies, look for them. That firefight alerted the Nod base! Destroy the Hand of Nod to stop further reinforcements. (If Havoc drives through the tunnel in the Medium Tank.) EVA: Warning. Nod Light Tank detected. Locke: She's right Nick, I'm also detecting machine gun emplacements. You'll need explosives or heavy firepower to take out those gun emplacements. (If Havoc tries to go through the tunnel on foot.) Locke: Havoc, I wouldn't take that road without a tank. (Havoc destroys the Light Tank.) Locke: Nice work, I'm airdropping supplies, look for them. (Havoc uses his Sniper Rifle to kill a Nod Officer on a bridge. He drives his tank over to the vridge to find that the way is baricaded.) Locke: You can't drive over those baricades. It looks like you'll have to procede on foot from here, Havoc. (Havoc picks up the green keycard that the Nod Officer dropped.) Locke: That's a keycard. It unlocks doors of the same color. (If Havoc goes into a hidden tunnel behind the waterfall.) Nod Soldier: Visceriods! Kill'em! (Havoc kills the Visceriods and countinues along the tunnel.) EVA: Warning. Enemy aircraft detected. (An Apache hovers in front of the tunnel exit.) Nod Soldiers: Up there! It's a commando! Havoc: Nice timing, sweetheart. (The Apache flies off. Havoc kills all the soldiers. A Nod Harvester collects Tiberium in a nearby Tiberium field.) Locke: The Nod Harvester is collecting Tiberium for the Refinery. Destroy it to slow production. (Havoc destroys the Harvester and approaches a chruch.) Locke: There are civilians in a nearby church. Expect resistance. (Havoc kills all the Nod forces in the area.) Clergy: Thank you, sir. Locke: We're not done. Nod is closing in. Protect the civilians until we can evacuate. I'm sending reinforcements, contact them for backup. (Two Transport Helicopters arrive. One drops off two GDI soldiers, and the other evacuates the civilians.) GDI Soldier: Sir, call us if you need backup. Havoc: Now you're talking! Locke: Nice work, I'm airdropping supplies, look for them. (An example of what Havoc might say if he asks for backup.) Havoc: Tag...you're it! GDI Soldier: On your tail, sir. (Havoc countinues, and clears out two guard towers. He approaches another tower on a hill.) Locke: You're approaching the Hand of Nod, destroy it to prevent furthur enemy reinforcements. Destroy the SAM site and I'll send in a team to escort you to the Master Control Terminal. (Havoc destroys the SAM site.) EVA: SAM Site destroyed. (GDI Soldiers rappel in from helicopters. Havoc and the soldiers move into the Hand of Nod and clear it out. They enter the room with the Master Control Ternimal.) GDI Soldier: This is the Master Control Ternimal. Destroy it, and we're done! (Havoc destroys the MCT.) EVA: Nod structure destroyed. (If Havoc goes into the second sub-level of the Hand and frees some civilians "recruited" into Nod.) Nod Officer: Alright, recruits, give me five more and report to the armory, is that clear? (Havoc kills the officer.) Civilian #1: Thank you GDI! I knew they were lying! Civilian #2: What's going on? Civilian #3: That looks like a man in a GDI uniform! Is this a test? (The civilians return to the ground floor and head back to their homes. Havoc follows the road.) EVA: Warning, localized radar jamming detected. Locke: You're approaching the Nod Commuinications Center, it's scrambling your radar, stay alert. (Havoc nears the Commuinications Center.) Locke: Havoc, you should be near the Detention Center. Use the mainframe in the Commuinications Center to unlock the detention gate. Consider destroying the Nod Commuinications Center to hamper commuinications. (Havoc destroys the adjacent SAM site.) EVA: SAM Site destroyed. (Havoc enters the Commuinications Center and kills everyone inside. He nears a conversation between a Nod Officer and a holographically projected Kane.) Kane: Am I to understand that GDI has all of our test subjects? Nod Officer: Kane, my lord, forgive me. Kane: I will find someone with more.. faith to handle the situation. Nod Officer: But sir, we- Kane: Then report to interrogation for faith restructuring. Nod Officer: Yes, my lord. (Havoc kills the officer.) Kane: Why do you interrupt me, GDI, hmm? Havoc: I got a present for ya! (Havoc hacks the mainframe.) EVA: Accessing...please stand by. Transmitting...recieving, data aquisition complete. Locke: Good job, Havoc, there's hope for you yet. Push the button next to the gate to open the detention center. (Havoc pushes the button by the gate.) End-mission Cutscene (GDI Transport Helicopter arrive. Civilians and GDI POWs cheer and board the choppers. Havoc nods to them.) Walkthrough Objectives Primary 1. Locate Detention Center 2. Access Commuinications Mainframe 3. Open Detention Center Secondary 1. Rescue Prisoners 2. Contact GDI Commander 3. Eliminate Nod Officer 4. Destroy Nod Turrets 5. Rescue Clergy 6. Disable Hand of Nod New Weapons - Chain gun, Pierce sniper rifle, Flamethrower, C4, Ion Cannon Beacon You'll start out on the beach. Grab the Automatic Rifle ammo in front of you if you need it and follow the beach. Grab the data disk by the crashed Transport Helicopter. Notice the GDI-marked guard tower beside the chopper, you'll need to come back there a little later. Climb up the ladder and kill the Nod soldier by the Power Plant. Go forward and kill the two Nod soldiers here. One of the prisoners will tell you about Captain Duncan in the mountains. Pick up the Health Upgrade Medal that GDI will so thoughtfully drop for you, and follow the path. Kill all Nod soldiers until you reach the hut. Captain Duncan will talk for a bit, and give you an Ion Canno Beacon. Follow him back to the base, where he'll be evacuated by GDI. The soldiers will drop health or armor pickups when they board the helicopter. Go around the base and blow up the Cargo Truck with the C4 that happens to be by the trucks. There's one by the area where the Captain got picked up, one on the other side of the Power Plant, and one behind the Construction Yard. There's Sniper Rifle ammo on the Power Plant, so climb the ladder to get to it. There's also one in the guard tower mentioned earlier. When you get that one, a Nod Transport Helicopter will drop a soldier off. Just snipe him and return to the hut. Grab the datadisk in the mine nearby with Tiberium (be quick), and then get the armor inside the hut. Follow the path, and kill the officer to complete a secondary objective. Enter the tower and use your Sniper Rifle to kill everyone in sight. Go back down and go up the road. Use your C4 to kill the Turrets, and Locke will send you a Medium Tank. Don't get in it just yet, though. First, snipe the Nod soldiers in the barn. DON'T do it when their heads are lined up with a civilian, because the Sniper Rifle has incredible penetration power. Once they're all dead, enter the barn, and the civilians will run back to their homes. Climb the ladder to find some Automatic Rifle, Sniper Rifle, and C4 ammo. Go into either one of the houses to get information about a path way. The civilians will be evacuated, and GDI will drop some supplies for you, two Sniper Rifle magazines and a C4 pack. Now you can enter the tank. Blow up the Nod Cargo Trucks that are parked around the place. Now, you have two choices. You can either go on foot on the path that was mentioned earlier, or you can go through a tunnel. Both lead to the same area. Since the next area requires heavy firepower, the tunnel is recommended. Additionally, by going through this route, you can get your first Armor Upgrade Medal. If you decide to go by the path, skip this paragraph. Get in your Medium Tank and drive through the tunnel. You'll run over a few Nod soldiers on the way. EVA will warn you of a Nod Light Tank in the next field, and Locke will add Gun Emplacements to the list. There are a few more Nod soldiers and a nearly-dead and immobilized GDI Humvee (you can't commandeer it, so don't try. If you want to look at the Humvee, run over the Nod soldiers. If you don't care, then fire in hole! Emerge on the other side of the tunnel and deal with the Light Tank as quickly as possible. Then take care of the Gun Emplacements. The Light Tank will leave a Armor Upgrade Medal as a parting gift, so take it. (Note: Not only do Health and Armor Upgrade Medals increase your health/armor hitpoints, they restore ALL of your armor, so if you had only 35 armor, you would now have full armor (Ex:210).) Kill a few odd Nod troops and snipe the Nod Officer on the bridge, who will drop a green keycard. Pick it up. If you decide to take the tunnel, skip this paragraph. Snipe any Nod forces in your way and pick up the Sniper Rifle magazine. Don't worry about the Gun Emplacements, they won't target you. Kill the officer and pick up his keycard. Now you're presented with three choices. You can take the obvious route on the road from the bridge, you take the slightly hidden route behind the waterfall, or you can "swim" through the river. All three routes will end up in the same general area. If you decide to take the hidden route or the river, skip this paragraph. Head up the path and you'll reach a fork in the road. Left goes to a secondary objective of freeing a civilian clergy, and right goes to a Tiberium field with a Harvester. Go left first, and then right. Skip a few paragraphs to read about securing the church. If you decide to go through the river or the road, skip this paragraph. Go over the bridge and the moment you step off, turn right. You should see a waterfall. Head toward the waterfall, and a secret tunnel system will be revealed. Go through, and you'll end up in a room with a Tiberium pool, several Visceriods, and two Nod Soldiers. Most of the Visceriods will attack the Nod forces, but one across the room from you will try to liquidate you first. Hold your fire until it finishes crossing the Tiberium, then attack. You can use your Sniper Rifle, the Rocket Launcher (not really recomended), or set some C4 in its path, back up, and detonate once the Visceriod is on top. Once that one is dead, enter the cavern and kill the remaining Visceriods. You can try to penetrate multipule Visceriods at once with your Sniper Rifle, or use the Rocket Launcher (again, not recommended). If you care about your accuracy stats, then shoot them with an Automatic Rifle. Pick up the ammo near where the group that you just killed was, a Sniper Rifle, an Automatic Rifle, and most notabely, a Flamethrower. There's also a health and armor pickup in a collapsed tunnel entrance opposite of the ammo stash. Follow the tunnel again, making sure to pick up the datadisk, and get close to the end. When you're close to the tunnel entrance, an Apache will hover in front of the entrance. Vaporize it with your Rocket Launcher (it's a relatively easy shot). Snipe all Nod soldier, and then put your focus on the Tiberium field, where a Nod Harvester is working. This is why you picked up those rockets in the last mission. Kill the Harvester with the Rocket Launcher. Make sure you know how many rockets it takes. Then, jump down. If you decide to go through the tunnel on by the road, skip this paragraph. Head through the river. Don't worry about getting lost, for it's practically impossible. Exit when you see a wooden "dock" and go up. Advance carefully, and you'll end up at a church. Try to kill the Nod Officer before he goes inside. If, not snipe whoever is stupid enough to be outside with a sniper present, and go inside the small house. Kill the Nod officer, ideally with a Flamethrower (don't burn the clergy, though), and pick up his yellow keycard. Then go inside the main church and kill all Nod soldiers. When you enter the main praying area, turn left when facing down the aisle. There is a staircase here. Go up and you will finda small room with four tanks of Flamethrower ammo, and a ladder to the roof, which has an extra Sniper Rifle. Nod forces will converge on the church, so simply snipe them from your vantage point. GDI will drop more supplies. Restock as needed, and then take the road uphill. If you haven't already destroyed the Harvester, then turn right when you're uphill. Go and turn right again, and destroy the Harvester with your Rocket Launcher. If you don't have a Rocket Launcher, then the Flamethrower is your next best bet, but it dosen't work so well on higher diffriculties. GDI will drop some supplies nearby when the Harvester is destroyed. Go back and enter the first guard tower, where you will find another yellow keycard. Follow the path, and enter the second guard tower for some Sniper Rifle ammo. Snipe the Nod Officer in the next tower, and run over and pick up his Chaingun and red keycard. Enter the guard tower he was in and snipe as many people as you can. Don't bother trying to snipe the Nod Buggy driving around in circles though. Use a Chaingun instead or a Rocket Launcher, although it is hard to time the rocket right to hit the Buggy. You get your last supply drop of the mission when the Buggy is gone. Go back down to the Hand of Nod, or, if you feel implusive, slide down the hill (there's a nice sloped area next to the guard tower. Destroy the SAM site, and GDI reinforcements will arrive. Enter the Hand through the door on top of the ramp. Go straight toward the triangle-shaped memorial, go either left or right, straight, down the ramp, right, left, and left to get to the Master Control Terminal. Give it the love of C4 and get out of the room to detonate. Go back inside once you're done and grab the Armor and Health Medals. Go back outside, or you can go to the lower levels to find some more Nod opposition, and some armor, health, and ammo. When you're outside, resupply from the supply drop if needed, and go up the hill. Your radar will be jammed. Snipe as many Nod troops as you can, and then enter through the doors. Go down and turn left to get to the room with the mainframe. Use the mainframe, and you'll complete your primary objective. Face the mainframe, turn around, and follow the hall to enter the next room with the Master Control Terminal. Blow it up, and them countinue, going straight through the halls. You end up by an elevator, and nearby is a room with a hologram of Kane. Kill everyone and be introduced to the Messiah himself. Then go outside, destroy the SAM site if you haven't already, and use the panel next to the detention gate to end the mission. Tips *Try to take out enemies from a distance with your Sniper Rifle. *C4 can be a suprisingly effective weapon in close quarters. Got tangos around the corner? Toss a C4 around and your radar will have a couple less red blips. Just make sure to stand back from the explosion. You can still take damage from behind a wall, which is rather unrealistic, but that's how the game operates. Don't worry too much about running out, because there's plenty of explosive fun in this mission. *Try to avoid unnecessary civilian casualties. *Reload your weapons between firefights. Videos File:Command_and_Conquer_Renegade_Mission_one|Briefing